


What a Girl Wants

by MeganOfSaints



Series: What A Girl Wants [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cunnilingus, Edging, Everyone wants to bang everyone, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Propositions, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganOfSaints/pseuds/MeganOfSaints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was too hot everywhere and he was so close to coming. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding in his ears. He didn’t think he was going to make it. He whined and reached behind him for Bucky’s ass, grinding himself back into the brunet.<br/>“Bucky…oh fuck, Bucky! I need to cum!” </p><p>Where Natasha wants a threesome and who is Bucky to deny her when it's America's Golden Boy, Steve Rogers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl Wants

The glittering chandelier overhead played with the dazzling jewelry and glamor of the Christmas gala held every year for the employees at S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia found them to be dull and nothing like the parties she had been to when she was younger. She could remember the majesty of the parties her mother had brought her to, and even though they were fake memories, implanted in her by the Red Room, she never quite forgot how they felt. As she grew older, parties were for missions. Parties were not for her own enjoyment but for the jobs she was assigned to. Normally, she would find the chatter and mundane small talk frustrating enough to drive her up a wall. Only tonight was different. Tonight was the night.

Standing off to the side in the large atrium of the gala, Nat held a sparkling champagne glass, its beauty marred by her sweaty fingerprints. Trim and sensual in a black Roberto Cavalli dress with a metal snake hanging loosely from the fabric, she tried forcing herself to be less nervous than she was. Of course, she hid it well. But she couldn’t hide it from James. Even as he snaked his metal fingers around her waist, his concern for her was palpable.

His warm breath ghosted over her ear, “We don’t have to ask him.”

“I won’t back out now,” She said, her green eyes glowing dangerously. She had been planning this for months. She wasn’t about to let it go now.

James chuckled lowly and the sound it sent shivers down her spine. Any other day, she would have said _to hell with it_ and would have escaped with James back to their penthouse suite. She wouldn’t have been stuck in a tight dress and five-inch stilettos. Even though, she had to admit, she liked the way James appraised her in the dress.

“Have you seen him yet?”

James grinned, “You know Steve. He’s probably surrounded by the politician’s already.” It seemed like Steve – ever the public figure – was doomed to talk about politics for the duration of the gala.

Nat’s look dropped and she craned her neck over her shoulder to scan the room. James’ hand tightened on her waist and she wasn’t sure whether it was to comfort her, or direct her. Either way, she couldn’t catch a glimpse of the golden-haired _golden_ boy.

“Trust him to not show up on the _one_ night he would get the best lay of his life,” James growled. Nat hit him slightly on the chest, making him grunt,

“We still have to ask him.”

James pecked her sweetly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss really, meant for all the photographers around the gala tonight, snapping photos. However, his grin spoke of many other things he wanted to be doing right now. Offering her his hand, she took it as they walked slowly throughout the building.

It was an impressive venue, complete with velvet red curtains and carpet. Everything shone and gleamed like it had been polished for hours. The massive chandelier over their head sprayed the room with thousands of sparkling drops of light. Coming in from the atrium, the circular structure of the venue allowed for a great view of the room. Two staircases ascended to a top floor where the bar was located. Less subtle lighting emanated from the room upstairs, casting the doorway in harsh green and blue light. Balconies led from the second floor and allowed for a lookout, which is something Nat desperately needed at the current moment. Sending James a flirtatious smile, she pulled him up the stairs, making sure to send a wink over her shoulder to him.

Averting the bar, Nat perched at the edge of second balcony, far enough away from the light. However, enough for her to survey the entire room from her perch. Leaning against the pillar with the champagne glass still in her hand, she took one more survey of the room.

Still no sign of Steve.

She pouted and James said, “Natalia, a frown doesn’t suit you.”

“I don’t want to miss this James…” She turned to look at him and her own desire reflected in his eyes. They had known each other for decades, and Bucky and Steve had known each other for longer. Nat didn’t want to be separated by anything anymore. Steve was starting to trust her and James was starting to remember. She didn’t want to lose either one of them.

He leaned closer to her and kissed her slowly, gentle enough that it made her toes curl. He tasted like expensive alcohol and aftershave and she whispered once he pulled away, “You clean up good soldier.”

“Not so bad yourself, _Romanova,_ ” He said, delving down to nibble at her bottom lip. His hands wandered from her waist to her hips, where one settled and the one went to palm her ass, making her gasp. She wriggled and pressed herself against him, loving the feel of the silk against her skin. It reminded her of the time they used silk ties to restrain each other. James reveled in the feel of her against him, the memory still fresh in his mind. They used to spar and play together all the time. This was familiar.

“James…” She breathed, her eyes closed.

“ _Natalia_ …” He growled, dragging her closer to him, completely forgetting they came up here in the first place to keep an eye out for their target. He loved how he elicited such passionate emotions from her. In board meetings, it was work enough just to get her to crack a grin. Now, it was effortless, like his hands and lips pulled on just the right strings.

Nat gasped and at first, Bucky was positive it was because his hand started to wander up her dress. Only, she broke away from him to look over his shoulder. He could only guess who had caught her eye. Glancing over to where she was looking, he could help but let loose his own exclamation of relief.

Steve Rogers, or Captain America, as he was known to most of the world and to most of the people in this room, stood in the entrance of the grand room. He was dressed to the nine’s with a bespoke suit, tailored to hug his every curve and angle. Bucky doubted that Steve could pick this look together by himself. Steve was known for choosing very mundane clothing options, choosing to blend in than stand out. And the bright red tie around his neck screamed _Darcy_ to Bucky. He glanced over to Natasha, who was staring at Steve with a mixture of desire and hesitation. He slipped his metal fingers into her own and brought her hand to his lips. Kissing it softly, it took her a moment to look at him as he said,

“You can still back out. It’s not too late…”

“Just…” She bit her lip, which was slightly red from his attack on her only a few moments ago, “What if he says no…?”

Bucky huffed, “Then he says no. And that means we can get out of here faster. Don’t lie to me…the only reason you’re putting up with this insufferable dress is _because_ you want to ask him.”

Natasha nodded and looked down at Steve again, who just picked up a champagne glass and started to mill around the room, smiling at those agents who decided to come tonight. “I’d rather he came with us.”

Bucky grinned lecherously at her and she hit him again, “Enough Barnes, save the dirty talk for later.”

“Oh, I plan to,” He said, kissing her cheek while watching Steve out of the corner of his eye.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Natasha!” Steve said with a smile as he turned to see his friend. She had accidently bumped into him and his hand on her wrist caught her from taking a tumble. She smiled in thanks and mumbled something about her _stupid heels._ Steve couldn’t help but admire her figure in the tight black dress she was currently in, and against his will, his cheeks flushed with heat.

She curled a piece of red hair behind her ear and gave him a smile, clearly not intending to continue her path that had her colliding with him in the first place. Something told Steve that it was her intent.

“You look good, Steve.” Natasha smiled sweetly and Steve immediately knew she wanted something. She didn’t look at him like that for no reason. But he decided to play dumb, wondered where it would go.

Steve no stranger to Natasha’s flirtatious moods. Most of the time it was to coax him out of the last bowl of fruity pebbles. But every now and then, especially when she was sitting with Bucky on the couch, she would send him smiles and looks that confused him and enticed him. It’s not like he didn’t have feelings for the Russian assassin but she was with Bucky and she was helping him heal in a way that he couldn’t. It hurt sometimes. He had tried, early on in the process, to help Bucky remember who he was. But it seemed that Bucky seemed to gravitate to Natasha more than him. And it stung. But he wanted them to both be happy, and he wouldn’t _ever_ come between that.

Only, he really wanted to. He _really_ wanted to.

Natasha stood with him, nodding and smiling with the agents and celebrities and politicians standing around them, her body so close to Steve’s that when Natasha laughed, he swore he could feel her heat.

It wasn’t until the conversation broke away from Steve that Natasha turned toward him and whispered hotly in his ear, “Can I talk to you?”

Nodding with a slightly flush on his cheeks that was not caused by the champagne, they both stepped away from the conversation with a polite excusal. Natasha looped her arm in his own and Steve fought the instinct to hook it around her waist and draw her closer to him. Shaking his head of the thoughts floating in his head. He needed to be civil; a gentlemen.

Bringing him up the stairs to the balconies overlooking the entire event, Natasha suddenly turned to him and bit her lip. Steve watched her play with her tantalizing pink lips before looking at her eyes. She looked nervous and unsure of herself which just made Steve uneasy. Natasha Romanova did _not_ get nervous.

“Steve, I know the past few months have been rough on you.”

“Natasha, I’m okay…”

“No, Steve, listen to me…for a moment, please?” Her eyes flickered to everywhere, but he and Steve fell silent.

“You’ve been a friend to me through everything, even after S.H.I.E.L.D fell. And for all the rumors and gossip columns talk about how you are America’s golden boy, it’s true. You’ve got a heart of gold.”

“Natasha…” Steve breathed.

“That’s why it hurt so much when Bucky didn’t remember you. You always put others first. You always put others above yourself. So, when he needed something other than your company, you let him have it. Not because you could use it against him but because his health meant more to you than your own selfish wants.”

Steve’s eyes hardened and his pupils constricted in anger and frustration, “I really don’t want to talk about it. What’s done is done.”

“No, it’s not Steve,” Natasha said, taking a small step and angling herself towards him. “I should have known – the day James came to me – that he could never forget you. And it showed throughout training. It was always the small things. Words and phrases that I would say that would trigger a memory or an emotion. He still hasn’t forgotten about you.”

Steve gripped her shoulders, shaking her for a moment, “Enough. I don’t need to hear this.”

“He needs you, Steve.”

“I _said enough_!” Steve said as she whispered, “We both need you.”

Steve seemed to recoil from her words, just enough to loosen his grip on her shoulders. He blinked and said, “What?”

“We both want you, Steve. We both _need_ you.” Natasha said, trying to bring a hint of something other than want into her voice. She knew Steve could feel her shaking from the anxiety of it all.

“What are you saying?” Steve asked hesitantly.

But it wasn’t Natasha who answered him. It was Bucky, who was standing in the shadows the whole time, approaching Natasha and standing very close behind her. “Come home with us Steve. We promise we’ll make worth your while.” Steve swallowed roughly as he looked at Bucky. His Bucky. The Bucky who still gave him that lopsided smile, half triumph and half lecherous. Steve didn’t realize how much he missed it until a warmth grew in his stomach and moved south.

Natasha breathed as she slid her fingers up Steve’s formal suit jacket and hooked her fingers behind his neck to pull him in. She couldn’t help but revel in the fact that – maybe on instinct – his hands fell to her waist and held her close. She smelt the warm taste of champagne on his tongue and his warm breath ghosted over her lips, sending chills down her spine. She knew Bucky was watching them, waiting to see what Steve said. They had decided she would ask, but that didn’t mean Bucky couldn’t persuade.

Steve’s lips seemed to meld with Nat’s, finding a rhythm that he didn’t know had existed until now. Her breath was warm and tinged with alcohol and it made her _so_ sweet that he licked into her mouth to get more. She moaned softly when she felt Bucky slide up right behind her, his warmth seeping into her and curbing the rest of her anxiety. She suddenly felt another pressure on her waist and she didn’t have to break her contact with Steve to know that Bucky had put his hands over Steve’s, claiming them both.

Steve moved from his lips, down to behind her ear where she smelled of vanilla and gun smoke. It was a heady scent, one that stirred old and recent memories. His eyes were closed, ready to taste the entirety of _her_ with just his tongue when he felt Bucky’s hands slip over his own on her waist and he opened his eyes, his lips and tongue still marking her and tasting her.

Bucky swallowed audibly as Steve’s baby blues looked up at him through his lashes, as if he was imagining Bucky in her place, tasting him under his tongue until he was writhing and pressing himself against the blonde. Bucky couldn’t help but grip harder at the thought and at the pressure, Nat groaned and she breathed while Steve was still laving at her neck.

“Say yes Steve…” She breathed.  

“Yes,” He growled into her mouth, claiming her once more with his hot tongue and lips. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight against him as his fingers curled with Bucky’s metal ones.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Slamming Steve up against the door when they got home, Natasha’s grin was feral as she stripped him of his jacket and tie, nearly tearing his white button down in two. The sight of him panting, his muscled chest rising and falling rapidly because of her, made her wet. His sinful mouth was slightly open, his lips red and swollen and just _delicious._ He looked absolutely beautiful with his bottom half still covered in formal clothing and his top half almost bare.

Bucky had disappeared into the penthouse and left them there. She wasn’t complaining. She couldn’t wait to have the blonde supersoldier panting and whimpering under her. Claiming his lips again, he bent towards her, his large hands reaching for her ass and palming her through the black satin of her dress. His cock, thick and hard, pressed against her hip, showing his willingness to proceed in whatever she had planned for him.

“Steve, oh _god_ …” She threw her head back as his lips locked on her throat, mouthing and licking at her skin like a kitten. His hands were hot and heavy on her ass, kneading the skin and pulling her closer and closer. It wasn’t until she could sense Bucky behind her that she actually remembered he was there.

Coming up behind her and sandwiching her in between the two supersoldiers, Bucky’s lips found the shell of her ear and he breathed hotly, “Go change Natalia, I want to have Steve to myself for a few minutes.”

Natasha felt Steve shiver at Bucky’s words and Natasha reluctantly stepped out of Steve’s embrace. He kissed her cheek before she left and she winked at both them. Bucky had changed completely. Bare from the waist up, his metal arm stood out in full glory in the faded warm glow of the kitchen lights. A pair of faded jeans sat low on his hips, his muscles all pointing to the dark happy trail that disappeared into his pants. Natasha swatted his ass as she walked past and had to sustain the giggle that came to her lips.

Bucky eyed the blonde in front of him, suddenly flushing that beautiful red that he remembered would travel all the way down his body. Stepping closer, he found Steve’s hands and he clasped them, metal and human flesh finding his. Bucky lifted his hands to his lips, kissing each of his fingers and tonguing at the tips. Bucky watched with triumph as Steve’s pupils blew wide and his mouth opened, panting and wet with spit.

“Bucky…” Steve moaned softly and Bucky had waited so long to hear it that he felt it in his gut. He missed Steve. He knew he had hurt him when he found that Natasha was better for his training and therapy. She had gone through something close to his transformation and he didn’t want to hurt Steve. He wanted to be sure he wouldn’t hurt his best friend. And now he was sure; so sure.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Bucky breathed, wrapping his hand around Steve’s neck. Natasha was good and she was gentle when she wanted to be, but Bucky _knew_ Steve. He knew what he needed right now, and wasn’t being gentle.

Bucky fisted his hand in Steve’s short hair and pulled, yanking his head back and Steve’s delicious hiss of pain just made it better. But he had to make sure, “Steve, you need to tell me…if its –“

“Shut up and kiss me!” Steve hissed through his teeth, the pain just spurring his lust and if Bucky didn’t get to kissing him soon, he might just have to take it himself. But Bucky wasn’t done teasing him, making him want it so badly he was aching and throbbing.

Bucky’s lip fell on the underside of Steve’s jaw, smooth and shaven perfectly. The scent of his aftershave, slowly starting to fade, still brought memories of a time when Steve was just learning to shave and Bucky had taught him, sitting with him in front of a mirror. It was so distinctly _Steve_ that Bucky’s knees buckled slightly. His mouth skimmed over Steve’s neck and Steve whimpered from the scratch of teeth against his Adam's apple.

Bucky’s metal hand was holding his head away and tilted it slightly, giving Bucky access to most of his exposed skin. Bucky growled at the white button down still hanging on his shoulders and his other flesh and blood hand worked at the rest of the buttons and slid the garment off his shoulders. Finding that Steve was placated enough, Bucky let go of Steve’s head and it thumped back against the door softly. Steve’s hands fell on Bucky’s forearms as Bucky bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, rolling it softly and loving the soft moans escaping Steve’s sinful mouth.

Steve was burning. He couldn’t tell if he was in heaven or hell. He knew that he wanted this to last forever. He wanted his best friend and damn him if it cost him his soul. But he knew, in the small back of his mind, that the next morning this would all return to normal and he would have to go back to giving Bucky space. He didn’t know which hurt more.

Bucky’s tongue was hot and as he pulled away, he blew softly on Steve’s nipple which just made him whimper and squirm from the different temperature. Bucky’s hands held him still and Steve pushed into him, wanting the friction it would cause. Only, Bucky smirked up at him through his dark lashes and Steve felt he wanted to cum just from that look. Bucky’s thumbs dug into his hips and pulled him closer as if he was granting Steve’s wish. Steve nearly came as his thick cock brushed up against Bucky’s own swollen cock. Bucky growled possessively as he reached his hand between them and cupped Steve.

Bucky whispered against his neck, panting slightly from his own arousal, “This is mine.” The blonde supersoldier’s eyes rolled back into his head and he bucked against Bucky’s hand, seeking the friction he so desperately needed.

“All yours.” Steve breathed and Bucky’s lips finally landed on Steve’s, a scorching and searing kiss that left them both breathless and panting and wanting _more_.

Bucky said, “Natasha is probably wondering where we are.”

Steve felt a surge of guilt but when Bucky and he entered the bedroom, it flew out of his head. Natasha was on the bed, her eyes closed and her hands between her legs, working her clit and pussy. The two supersoldier’s took a moment to appreciate the view. Natasha was beautifully laid out on the bed, her legs bent and her core open to them both. Her red hair spilled over the pillow and Bucky was the first to move, climbing onto the bed. Leaning into her, she smiled with her eyes closed and Bucky planted a kiss on her lips. Steve felt like he intruding, but the sight of Natasha playing with herself while Bucky kissed her made his cock twitch and drool.

Bucky broke away from her lips and looked at Steve through his dark lashes again and Steve knew he was fucked. He’d do anything if Bucky gave him that look. Natasha continued to finger herself, but Steve could tell that she was getting frustrated. Bucky could tell too. He moved Nat’s hands and her legs fell open, revealing her dripping wet cunt. Steve swallowed thickly as Bucky said,

“You are going to eat her out and then you are going to fuck her while I open you up. But you don’t get to come until I say so.” Bucky said darkly and he smiled when Steve’s breathing hitched and caught from the image it produced in his head. His cock drooled a little more at the thought of fucking Natasha while Bucky used his fingers and cock to fuck him open.

Steve didn’t know he was dropping to his knees in front of Natasha’s dripping cunt until all he could smell was her. His hands worked up her knees, over her smooth thighs and to her pussy, where he ran his fingers down the wetness just beckoning to him.

Natasha yelped as Steve’s hot mouth latched onto her clit and sucked. She moaned hotly when the flat of his tongue pressed against her entrance. Her entire body was flushed and she glanced down to find Steve watching her with a sinful look in his eyes. A moment later, he closed them and Natasha watched him a moment more. His tongue laved her clit and she jumped as she felt two of his fingers pressing into her pussy and crooking them in a _come hither_ motion. She moaned and writhed on the bed and nearly whimpered when Bucky moved off the bed to strip down to nothing. Coming back, she reached for his cock as she brought her mouth to the tip, sucking slightly and pumping him fast.

Bucky moaned as Natasha’s hot consumed him. He watched Steve slurping and sucking at Nat like she was the first meal he’d had since being unfrozen. And she back arched beautifully as he brought her closer and closer. Her mouth around him vibrated from her humming and moaning. Steve had glanced up when she let loose a particularly loud moan, only to stop for a moment to watch her sucking on Bucky’s cock.

Steve couldn’t believe this was happening to him. To eat out the most beautiful woman this side of the earth and watching her pleasure his best friend to nearly an overload for his poor cock. He had been palming himself, trying to keep himself from coming. But they were both making it extremely difficult.

It wasn’t until Natasha was grinding down on his face that he reached up and pinned her hips to the bed, knowing full well it would leave bruises on her skin. She broke away from Bucky’s cock and panted, looking down at Steve as she squirmed and panted, her other hand curling in his hair, pressing his mouth against her harder. He crooked his fingers inside her once more and she screamed, her back arching off the bed and pushing her hips into his mouth harder, chasing her orgasm. Steve refused to let go of her clit and worked her pussy until she was crying from overstimulation.

When he finally broke away from her dripping cunt, Natasha’s body was limp on the bed and her breathing was harsh and shallow. Steve crawled up her body and kissed her sweaty skin, peppering her with affection and whispering how good she was into her skin. She purred under his ministrations and she finally turned her head to kiss him, her fingers running down his chest and digging into the waist of his pants which were still trapping him. She could taste her sweet tang on his lips and tongue. Fumbling with the button for a moment, before getting it open and reaching down to stroke him. She flushed with arousal at Steve’s whimper of _need_.

“Aww, look at him Bucky. Flushing and shaking from need. He needs a cock opening him up and fucking him. He likes the idea, don’t you Steve?” She purred.

Steve couldn’t even answer as she toyed with his cock, pulling her fingers up the underside of the shaft until her thumb rubbed and pressed into the skin under his head. Steve _whined_ into her skin, his hot breath cooling her sweaty skin, rutting against her too gentle fingers. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Natasha pulled her hand away and commanded Steve to strip the rest of his clothes off, as they were inhibiting and frustrating her. Bucky took that time to scramble through the nightstand, finding a tube of lube and two condoms. Turning back, he nearly stopped breathing as Steve stood in front of both of them, his tan skin glowing from the think sheen of sweat covering his body. His cock stood erect and beaded with precum that Bucky so desperately wanted to lick off of him. Bucky motioned him to come closer and Bucky sat at the edge of the bed while Steve stepped in between his legs. Bucky pressed his nose into the skin of Steve’s hips and mouthed at the treasure trail that lead to his thick cock. Steve moaned from the pressure and Bucky said sensually,

“Look at you. So ready for me.” Bucky reached between Steve’s legs and ran his fingers over his taint and hole, which fluttered around his fingers, “Such a slut for us. God, Steve you’re beautiful.”

Steve stared recently down at his best friend and who he’d dreamed would be his lover. Once upon a time, Steve had dreamed up a life for him and Bucky. He imagined a house with pictures of their adventures scattered everywhere. He imagined the tiny pitter-patter of feet along the floorboards. He’d imagined everything and he wanted it all. And he felt a hope grow in his chest, something he hadn’t let grow for a long time now.

Bucky was teasing him and edging him closer and closer to climax and Steve’s knees nearly buckled when Bucky’s mouth enveloped him. Bucky’s tongue was skilled enough to make anyone turn into a writhing puddle of hormones. Bucky pulled away too soon for Steve’s liking and stood up, ripping open a condom and rolling it onto Steve, who groaned at the slide of Bucky’s large fingers against him.

Pushing Steve towards Natasha, Steve kissed her gently, his body propped above her by his forearms. Natasha reached between them and guided him into her body, sinking in inch by inch as he stretched her slowly. They both groaned in unison and she kissed him heatedly as he continued to fill her to the brim.

“Steve.” She moaned when he was seated all the way inside her. “Oh god…just move!”

Steve didn’t hesitate at all and pulled out slowly, savoring her tightness over his entire shaft. He thrust back in and she cried out, her hands scrambling for a hold on his back. It was for a few minutes or two that Steve started to feel that burning low in his belly, signaling that he was close. But Bucky’s words echoed in his head and he slowed slightly.

Bucky stepped up behind Steve and watched his best friends hips roll steadily, giving him a view of the ass that haunted his dreams. Popping the lube, he coated his fingers in slick and put a hand against Steve’s lower back. He slowed his movements, whimpering as Bucky’s fingers pressed into the cleft of his ass and pushed against his rim.

Steve’s mouth opened at the stretch of one finger. Bent over Natasha with Bucky holding him down with his metal hand, Natasha was pulsing around him, squeezing his cock and with Bucky’s fingers probing him, he was dangerously close to coming.

“Bucky,” Steve whined, “Bucky. I’m gonna – I’m gonna cum.”

Bucky smacked his ass, the sound and sensation startling him but then a small moan slipped through his mouth as Bucky’s metal hand slipped up to his neck and held him down over Natasha. Bucky growled, “Don’t you dare.” She kissed him roughly, all teeth and nails down his back. Bucky added a finger and then curled them, making Steve jolt as he pressed into his prostate.

“Bucky! Oh god, please, _please…_ let me cum!” Steve knew he sounded like a slut, begging for it. And he knew Bucky wouldn’t let him.

“You’re going to give Natalia the best climax of her life and I’m going to fuck you open on my cock. Then when I’m finished with you, then you can come.”

“ _Bucky!_ ” Steve pleaded, but it only ended up with another chiding smack on his ass. These two were going to be the death of him. Bucky’s metal hand wormed its way into Steve’s hair as his other hand popped open the lube and spread a thick coat over his cock. Pouring more on the outside of Steve’s throbbing hole, Bucky used his fingers to slide the lube into his ass. Steve moaned and fucked back against his fingers. And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Bucky had seen in a while.

Bucky pushed against his hole with his cock, the head just breaching his rim. Steve gasped and pushed back, his greedy little hole swallowing the head of Bucky’s cock like it was born for it. They both groaned as Bucky slid in slowly. Steve slid forward, into Natasha which made her groan and then back out, further onto Bucky’s cock. With his grip still in his hair, Bucky yanked Steve up against him so he could be seated all the way inside him. Steve groaned and arched his back, Bucky’s grip on his hair keeping his head tilted to one side.

Bucky’s mouth fell onto Steve’s shoulder and his other flesh and blood hand moved around to his chest and pinched his nipple. “Move,” He growled in Steve’s ear. Steve whimpered but rolled his hips anyway, back into Natasha who pushed into him as well and then back into Bucky, who gripped him tighter.

“God, look at you, Steve. Fucking back onto my cock like you need it. You filthy little whore.”

All Steve could do was groan and whimper at the ministrations given to him by both of them. Natasha was quickly finding her second orgasm as she milked and pulled at Steve. Steve, finding he was being a bit selfish, broke away from Bucky’s hold and bent over Natasha, taking her breast into his mouth and using his other hand to play with her clit.

“ _Steve!_ Oh, fuck! Fuck!” She threw her head back into the pillows, “Harder, Steve, _harder!_ ”

Increasing his speed and sucking at her while playing with her clit sent her over the edge as she screamed, writhing beneath him and dragging out her climax, squeezing and milking Steve’s cock. He kissed her gently as aftershocks still wracked her body. He put a hand over her stomach and could feel the muscles under her skin pull and release. When she cried and pulled away from overstimulation, Bucky yanked him up again, taking her stimulation away from his cock and leaving him a leaking mess.

He was too hot everywhere and he was so close to coming. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding in his ears. He didn’t think he was going to make it. He whined and reached behind him for Bucky’s ass, grinding himself back into the brunet.

“Bucky…oh fuck, _Bucky_! I need to cum!”

“Hold on, Steve, hold on a little bit longer. You’re doing so good, baby. You’re so good to us.” Bucky’s tongue tasted the salt and sweat on Steve’s skin and he was shaking from holding out so long. Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if Steve collapsed after he came. So much precum and drool was still in the condom which Natasha was slowly peeling off of him. Steve whimpered at the extra stimulation, pre-cum coating her hand.

Bucky groaned as he felt the familiar warmth and heat build in his balls, catching him off guard with how fast he was ready. He had half a mind to pace himself and keep edging Steve until he was _wrecked_ and crying for release. But that could come later.

“Oh _fuck_!” Steve cried as Bucky hit his sweet spot, making his knees shake and the spike of pleasure just driving higher. “Bucky, _Bucky!_ Fuck, harder Bucky…please, please fuck me _harder_.”

And who was Bucky to say no? Gripping Steve’s hips and letting his head loll to the side, Bucky thrust harder, jetting his hips. The sound of skin on skin was obscene, the wet squelch of Bucky’s cock thrusting inside Steve make it all the hotter when Bucky glimpsed down to see Natasha, finger fucking herself all over again to the sight of them.

Bucky whispered, “Look at what you’ve done to Natalia, Steve. Look at what you do to her.” Steve’s eyes could barely stay open with how hard Bucky was fucking him open. “You’re so beautiful, opening on my cock like such a whore.” Bucky’s fingers snaking down Steve’s front, pinching his nipples and finding his cock, which was leaking onto the bed and making a mess.

“ _Bucky!_ ” Steve cried out, whimpering and whining like a puppy and gritting his teeth, “Bucky, I can’t… _fuck_ , I’m gonna c-cum!”

It was a good thing too because Bucky didn’t think he could hold out much longer. Three more thrusts and Bucky was filling the condom, emptying himself inside Steve. Bucky pumped his fist over Steve’s cock, milking him until Steve screamed and fell onto the bed, ass up with Bucky still inside him. Jets of cum spilled onto the sheets, coating Bucky’s fingers and making a mess.

Steve panted and gasped, whimpering as Bucky’s cock slid out of his now gaping asshole. Bucky pulled off the condom and tied it, throwing it in the trash as Steve climbed up the bed to Natasha, who had just finished her third orgasm of the night. Steve curled into her, his head pillowed on her breast as he panted into her skin, sweat gleaming off his muscles.

Steve was still panting from overstimulation when Bucky came back with a washcloth for all of them, wiping him first with a gentleness Steve remembered fondly. When he moved to Natasha, he kissed her sweetly and whispered something in Russian to her, something Steve couldn’t understand.

Steve sighed in contentment when Bucky threw the cloths in the hamper and climbed into bed, spooning up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Bucky kissed the back of his neck sweetly, similar to how he kissed Natasha and Steve snuggled into him, wrapping his own arms around Natasha.

She smiled and sighed, looking at both of her supersoldiers. How did she get so lucky? She really hoped morning brought another round as they all fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Not even a little bit. Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
